The Mirror Game
by Pillow-Widow
Summary: Hey Len,"His head snapped up, surprised she actually spoke.-Now he was the one staring blankly. She must have taken it as having his attention, because she continued "We should play that 'mirror' game." RinXLen Had to edit story to fit in summary D:


She had been watching him the entire morning that Saturday, and he was starting to get a little creeped out when 12:00 hours came around. Why was this so creepy? She had made it a habit to ignore him Saturdays, she'd go out of her way to get away from him just for some alone time. But it wasn't like they had a bad relationship, oh Heavens no, they decided that they were the best of friends before they could even walk . . . Even their mothers were friends long before they were born. Anyway, it was because they were around each other so much that she decided that she would have Saturday to herself, noticing they were getting on each other's nerves a little more easily than before. Because, lets face it, you spend enough time with anyone and they will get on your bad side with even the most mundane task. She didn't want that to happen, lest they get into a fight that would cause more damage than either of the lazy teenagers were willing to repair, and to spare them the tension by nipping it in the bud.

And as much as they enjoyed each other companies, they relished in their alone time, doing their own thing, not worrying if it suits both genders' tastes. Plus everyone needed some quiet time. (_Even if that "Quiet time" had explosions emitting from a hand-held system's speakers, or the buzz of hundreds of women chatting as they walked through the mall._) She particularly liked those times away, giving her more time with onee-chan.

So _that_ was what made this whole ordeal creepy, that and the fact that she was so focused on him that she even watched him as he walked into the bathroom. (_And when he stepped out he immediately met her gaze._) It wasn't so horrible to spend Saturday together, if she had given a forewarning that she was coming over rather than just showing up on his doorstep he'd probably just be able to shrug off her staring. Now it was too apparent, and almost felt like he was being stalked.

He let out a short sigh as another man died loudly in his game,( _he wasn't the type to decide what to do with other people around and she wasn't suggesting _anything_ . . . Just stared from the other side of the table._) shifting a little in the wooden chair he sat on having just a little trouble doing so with the table in front of him. Once comfortable, the sound of lazers filled the white kitchen again, rather than what would usually be a loud conversation and laughter. He was really starting to worry about her, something just _had_ to be wrong, she was anything but the quiet type. (_He could remember a time she nearly destroyed her own room because the power was out, as well as her parents, and the silence had driven temporarily insane . . .The cat didn't make it through the experience, however. But he hated that cat and it hated him, so it was all right. '_Rest in pieces Fluffy . . . Hehehe.') He looked up for a second to see blue eyes still on him, but this time with a slightly concerned sheen to them. It didn't take him long to figure out why; He was playing a video where you commit mass-murder while grinning and laughing. . .

_Yeah, that _wasn't_ psychotic. _

Feeling the blood rush to his pale cheeks, he dropped his smile as what remained of his chuckles died in his throat. He wasn't crazy, last time he had checked that is, and he didn't want his _best friend _to think he was . . . But how would it sound less crazy telling her he was laughing because she killed her beloved cat? Not to mention how incredibly insensitive that was.

He began stuttering, he had to tell her something or else the idea of him enjoying the act of genocide got stuck in her head. Surely he could pass the blame on a joke he heard recently . . . But as luck would have it, he hadn't heard _anything _funny that entire week, and he sucked at coming up with good jokes. "Uhh" Ah, his mouth was working on its own. . . Maybe it had something good? "H-His head bounce of f … the concrete . . ." (_ Ok, that was _not_ good at all! _) Her eyes widened to a size he didn't think possible before pushing her chair back away from the table, leaning against the back of the chair as hard as she could. Her actions caused a sharp sting of shame to zip across his chest; he would have kicked himself if there wasn't a piece of oak between his foot and his butt. Instead he settled on clearing his throat and looking back down at his game, searching for the less violent mini-game where he had to rob a store without killing anyone in a poor attempt to prove that he wasn't a violent maniac. Once he found it, he was immediately reminded how boring that single mission was to him.(_Maybe he _was_ violent maniac._)

The newfound silence was heavier than the one before, only now it was without the shriek of dying men and women and held a heavy air of tension brought by the inner question from both parties of his current mental state. At least, her reaction seemed like she was starting to wonder about him . . .Or maybe she was sure he was crazy? Either way it sucked for him, didn't it?

A few more minutes passed in this quiet moment, and he only knew that because of the timer in his game, before the unnerving feeling of perceptive eyes watching him, absorbing him crawled all over his skin. Why would she return to watching him _now_? He wouldn't think she would care about him now, unless she was worried he was going to jump her and start strangling her. (_Heaven knows he'd be if he thought he was sitting in front of someone capable of murder._) Almost being manipulated by the curiosity that resided in him, willing his body to move without his consent, he raised his head once again and looked up with his eyes to see that hers were_ indeed _watching him. But it wasn't with horror or anticipation like he would have expected, no . . . Still, it was attentive, and again very _creepy_. Looking a little deeper in those eyes, she almost seemed lost to the world. Maybe Fluffy possessed her body and was waiting for the right moment to attack, he swore that cat was always trying to kill him while it was alive it wouldn't surprise him one bit if it tried to get him from beyond the grave.

That'd be a pathetic way to die, wouldn't it? Being killed by your best friend who was possessed by their dead pet? A cat no less? . . . Why was all this sounding so familiar to him? The next thing he knew he heard a screech of a feline loud enough to shock him out of his thoughts and glue his eyes back onto his game. Apparently he was still mashing the buttons while thinking and staring (_he knew because his eyes were dry_) and epically failed the 'Don't kill anyone while you rob the store' mission, seeing one person with cat ears and a tail laying on the ground bloodied and barely moving . . . Oh, _that's_ where that idea came from.

_His face twisted awkwardly, as if he just now realized that it was a weird plot; he really needed to get himself a new game._

"Hey Len," His head snapped up, surprised that she actually spoke. That was the first thing she had said to him since he opened the door that morning, where she uttered a small 'Hi' and weaved around him and sat down in the kitchen and started to stare. It was a miracle, nothing short of, and now _he_ was the one staring blankly. She must have taken it as she having his attention, because she continued. "We should play that 'mirror' game." Len blinked twice in response. She responded to that with a glare, letting him know she didn't like the response she had given her because it wasn't all that . . . Well, responsive . . . So Len tried again, raising a golden brow in the process.

"That 'mirror' game? What on earth are you talking about, Rin?" The girl groaned lightly and rolled her eyes, _now_ she was acting like herself . . . Why was that freaking him out more?

"You know, that game actors do . . . The one where they copy everything their partner does? Like follow the leader, only--"

"I get it, I get it." Len raised his hands, motioning her to stop. Which she did, but immediately puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. They'd played that game before, but it was the first time she had called it by that name, usually calling it something dumb that related to them like _'Len Rin Len Rin Look-a-like Act-a-like game' _. . . Rin was terrible with names, he pitied her future child. He was sure it was going to be something that would be on one of those _'Celebrities Bad Names' _like shows if Rin had an ounce of fame to her name. . . Anyway, now that she had actually suggested something after spending most of the day silent Len knew he'd have a harder time shooting down the idea. Rin was too exact with that game, if you breathed faster than she did she'd call you on it, thus destroying any kind of fun that acting exercise held. (_Okay, the breathing part is a bit of an exaggeration, but he was fourteen, a teenager, it was part of his job description to exaggerate things. She _really was _picky if you didn't have the exact same angle, though._)

"Well? You playing or what?" Rin urged, leaning on her elbows and closer to him. Being so close it became apparent that she was trembling ever so slightly. Why? It wasn't cold in here, and she couldn't be cold if her cheeks and nose were that rosy of a color. Honestly, it almost matched the scarlet blouse she was wearing. Her eyes were studying him again, it wasn't nearly as vacant as before but still there was something unnerving there and it gave him chills knowing it was on him and him alone.

Len lightly and discretely bit his lank lip trying to think of the best answer that wouldn't get him killed as he absentmindedly pressed the buttons on his hand-held system. If he just said he didn't want to play, then she'd be offended that he didn't have a specific reason against it (_'Because if you did, then you would have said it first thing!'_ _Or something around that line._), it was suicide to tell her that he didn't want to play because she made the game frustrating and boring . . . No, suicide was an understatement, but to his knowledge they don't have a better word and their not planning on making one so he was kind of stuck with that one. And as it was stated before, he couldn't pick something to do when it came to more than one person and even if he could Rin, had already suggested something and then we'd be back to the whole 'offended' thing. Finally, he was a crappy liar, or at least Rin thought so. (S_he could always tell when he wasn't being one hundred percent truthful._) There just _had_ to be something he could do to get out of this . . . Gotta be . . . Sure . . .

_He had nothing._

A defeated sigh formed from the breath he had taken just a second ago, signaling to Rin that she could drag him away from the table without a fight. And she did just that. A tiny hand wrapped around his bony wrist as she slipped out of her chair, careful not to slip on the recently polished cherry-wood floor just having a bit of a hard time with the socks on her feet, pulling him with more encouragement than force. He followed her through the black, wide door-frame that lead into the kitchen or the family room, depending on where you were at and where you were going. His blonde haired friend then lead him into the white carpeted room, stopping dead in the center. He and Rin knew this house pretty well, he living here for about as long as he could remember and Rin visiting so often that it was almost like she lived here herself. Neither had to look to know as close everything was, like the small TV that was pushed against the sky-blue wall behind them, the black sofa made for three that was pushed against the opposite wall and the matching glass coffee table that stood in front of it, the plants in the bottom left and top right corners, and the sliding glass door to their side that lead to the small backyard, they already knew they were in the best position in the room that offered the most space.

"Okay, do everything I do." If he hadn't known her better, he would have sworn that there was a tremor in her voice.

Knowing they were set, Len kept his mind and eyes focused on Rin lest he wanted his head bitten off for not playing the game right. He had to practically lose himself to achieve the perfect movements Rin looked for, and he regretted to say it but he had gotten pretty good at losing all sense self and doing it fast. He'd already been '_zoned out_' by time Rin started moving, matching her actions with only a few seconds delay. Had Len been aware of his own actions, he'd pat himself on the back on being so well matched with the girl, but everything in his head was on the girl in front of him. Taking the hand she had made an invisible circle with, Rin moved it to pick up her other hand and bring it across her body, all the while watching Len do the same. She dropped the hand once she pulled it as far as it could comfortably go, letting fall in front of her, and Len did just that . . . Though his fall was a bit slower. Rin finally allow life in her other hand and brought it up at the same level as her other hand, acting as if pressing them against glass, a terribly cliched action for this game( _he would realize later_) but he did it at that time without argument.

He didn't hear the muffles of complaint, but he wasn't so sure that it was a good sign. The little part of Len's consciousness, the small amount no human could ever fully push away unless they were dead, caught onto the look that was on Rin's face. Not really able to think, Len couldn't place what was going on behind shining eyes, possibly contemplating on something? That seemed right, but he couldn't be sure. He just knew that the face she was making just had to have something to do with the deafening silence in the room.

About a minute had passed, and they were still playing this so-called "_game_" and Len hadn't blinked since falling into his trance. Red surrounded blue, making the more subtle color pop out as tears threatened to build over the brim of his eyes. Blinking wasn't a good idea while playing this game, Len always got out of his mental state and had to get back into it before Rin realized he wasn't doing as good as he had been. (_Which would take about, what, 0.0009 seconds?_) But then again, if he waited long enough to where the pain was unbearable he'd snap out of it too; Why was almost everything in his life a lose-lose situation? Really, he found himself picking one poison over another pretty much everyday. Len, currently without the mental capability actually decide which situation was better, found himself blinking he felt the air move in front of him, blowing into his eyes a little.

Then the boy felt something on his hands and face, unaware of the details these mysterious surely would have held. Along with his actions, the curiosity and confusion helped to bring Len back to the real world and soon realized what were around his hands were delicate fingers. Blue eyes still closed, Len was more aware once his mind was defogged that what was on his face was soft and very warm.

_'O-oh-b-boy . . . '_

Upon realization Len gasped, causing a chain reaction in which Rin pulled back which made Len open his eyes. He saw the color was back in her skin, only this time he couldn't tell where her shirt ended and where her skin began. (_Len was sure that he probably was red himself._) Her eyes were wide with shock (_And anxiety?_) and her breathing was harsh and heavy while Len watched with disbelief in his eyes. It explained why she'd decided to spend the day with him, why she had been staring at him all day, and also why she decided to play the mirror game, he just never thought Rin would have been capable of planning something like this. After staring at each other for what seemed an eternity, Rin turned her gaze to the glass door and did her darnedest not to look at him.

"Ahh-I don't k-know—You w-weren't—I had—I-I'm so-" Len didn't let her finish the broken sentence. . .

_She _did _say to do everything she did._

_

* * *

_**Usagi M e m o r i e s here, this little thing took me at the most eight days to write. (And the least is four) I'm just writing this down to warn you that this might be ANOTHER RinxLen oneshot dumping place. XD So if you like this enough to favorite it, you might want to watch it as well, there may (Most likely) be more to come. (And if that does happen, the rating and genres will change. ) Also, if you're confused about any aspect of the story (I know my mom was) let me know and I'll happily explain it to you.**

**Thanks to mother for beta'ing! If she hadn't you would've read "class" instead of "glass." 0-0;;;  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, under any kind of circumstances, own Vocaloid or any of its existing characters. I've written a story based with their characters for enjoyment purposes only, I will gain no profit from this. So in other words, YOU CAN'T SUE ME! DX_**

**Ja ne!  
**


End file.
